


Mac'n'Cheese at midnight

by Vepaida



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Its a Thing, M/M, and pre romance, but its already over a year old, but yeah, i think i wrote this off a prompt, its fluff i guess, what is this even i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vepaida/pseuds/Vepaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can't sleep because his new neighbor is being too loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac'n'Cheese at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Um, Heyo!  
> I haven't uploaded anything in an eternity and I'm sorry, hehe.  
> This drabble was in my files for an entire year now, but I never got around to finish and upload it.  
> Sorry.  
> It's not all that romancy, I guess if you want they could also just be friends.  
> Hi, I just wanted to finally post this.  
> I hope you enjoy this short, whatever it is.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT FITTING IN THERE?!  
IT'S THE EXACT FUCKING SPOT THE MANUAL SAYS YOU FUCKING BELONG IN!!!"

The raging fit went on and on behind his, only slightly sound damping walls, that separated Peter's apartment from his neighbor's.   
It was in the middle of the night, 3.06 am exactly, and that on a Monday.  
As if his day hadn't been exhausting enough on its own.

When he was out patrolling the streets of New York that night, Juggernaut had the amazing idea to play 'clash the spider'.  
So now he was finally home, completely done for probably the rest of the week and everything he wanted was a little bit of rest.   
He had to get up early in the morning and go to his oh so beloved job at the Daily Bugle.

And this nutcase of a neighbor was making so much noise that even the thought of sleep seemed impossible.  
He stayed in his uncomfortable bed for another five minutes before thinking, if you can't beat them, join them and standing up.  
His muscles were sore and reminded him that he desperately needed sleep.  
According to his rumbling stomach, he also needed food, but there was none in his apartment at the moment.  
Being a superhero with an actual private life came with a price.

Slowly he left his apartment and walked through the tiny bit of floor that connected all the apartments in the building.  
The house was very run down and he was sure that the landlady, actually was already dead, but no one had told her yet.  
When he knocked at the apartment next door, his thoughts started drifting.  
Most of the neighbors were pretty shady people and he usually tried to avoid them.   
He didn't want to live here, but the rent was cheap and it was nearby his job so he didn't have to take the subway daily.

Actually, had he ever seen this new neighbor?   
He wasn't sure.  
What if he had just knocked on the door of a dangerous sociopath?  
He didn't notice the door opening.

"Ahem."

Startled out of his thoughts, Peter turned to face the man standing in the doorway.  
He had to take a step back.

What a sight!   
His neighbor was almost a head taller than him and boy, he had muscles.  
Wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie, Peter couldn't get a view of his face in the dimly lit floor.  
Then he realized he had been quietly staring at the man for quite a while now.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare. I'm just, really tired... Sorry."

He trailed off, searching for words that would maybe recover a bit of a good first impression.

"I don't really mind being stared at if it's coming from such a cute baby boy as yourself.  
I'm more interested in what brings you to knock on my door in the middle of the night.   
Lonely and looking for somebody to love?"

"Yeah- wait, what!? No!"

Peter glanced flabbergasted at his giggling neighbor. He took a deep breath to collect himself before speaking again.

"I-I wanted to ask if you might need help.  
Based on the noises that have been coming out of your apartment for the last two hours, you're either trying to hide a body in your closet, or knock a piece of furniture together.  
If it's the latter, I could help you."

He was tired and slightly annoyed that his usual wit apparently was the only part of him getting some sleep.  
The other man seemed to consider teasing him more, grinning, even visible under the hood of his hoodie.  
Then he took a step back, opened his door and held his hand out to Peter.

"I'm Wade, and would actually be quite relieved if someone helped me with that damn wardrobe."

Carefully Peter took his hand and shook it.  
When nothing happened, he relaxed and took a few steps inside his neighbor's apartment.  
Wade seemed to be one of his better neighbors, he thought as he was led through a corridor to the room with the wardrobe.  
He stumbled to a stop and Wade started giggling again, close behind him.

"It's- it's not supposed to look like an octagon, right?"

"I don't even want to know how you did that."

Peter had to suppress a giggle himself.

"This is my third try by the way. The one before looked like a Christmas Tree"

They snorted.

"And the first one, it somehow looked like a triangle with an eye in the middle"

Both men had a laughing fit that went on for quite a while.  
Afterward, they got to work on taking the thing apart and then putting it together the correct way.  
It wasn't too hard for Peter to coordinate which part belonged where, even without a manual.   
Wade explained the wardrobe was second-hand.   
It hadn't been put together before, but somehow the former owner didn't have the manual anymore.

They joked and giggled a lot while working and Peter's mood raised and raised.  
It had been while since he has had so much fun talking to someone.  
Wade was making tons of jokes, some good, some less good and some really bad, but he laughed anyway.  
His wit was also a match for Peter's and despite his sometimes rather crude humor and constant flirting, he wasn't dumb.

They finished the wardrobe, but continued their conversation for a bit.  
When Peter wanted to say goodbye to his neighbor his stomach suddenly made a loud growling noise and reminded him of his hunger.  
Wade laughed and mentioned having some Mac and cheese he could eat with him.  
Relieved Peter agreed and they continued their talking.

When Peter took his leave, the sun was already rising.  
He sighed, knowing there wouldn't be much time left to sleep.

"Well, I should try and get some shut eye now that you're not murdering your furniture anymore.  
Good night Wade and thanks for the food."

"No problem, thanks for helping me with that damned wardrobe.   
Sleep tight Petey."

Peter smiled and turned to leave.  
A few steps later he stopped, though, and suggested.

"We should do this again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will write more Spideypool in the future.  
> If I get any ideas maybe, but I'm bad at finishing things.  
> I have a half finished smut fanfiction of these two babies on my files, but I'm horrible at smut.  
> And I am not exaggerating!  
> The problem isn't that I am bad at writing smut, it's that I am literally too embarrassed to write it detailed.  
> So I have the thing and the smut in points written down, but I don't know if I will ever be able to finish it.  
> Hehehe, but I guess one day I'll get another good idea for a Spideypool fanfiction and then you'll hear form me again <3


End file.
